undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Many Left (TBM)
'Not Many Left '''is the seventh issue of The Boston Massacre. Story The sun was shining into the sea, it was already 17:00 Sunday the 14th of April 2018. A man tied to a tree wake up with the sunlight on his eyes, but can not cover your eyes for being hands tied. He got a fright when he heard some groans coming from a nearby zombie, he thought he was being attacked, but the zombie was tied to a tree just like him. Erick saw two figures approaching, an era of a blonde woman wearing a light blue shirt and jeans jacket, had black pants and blue sneakers and white. The other figure was also a woman, with long, dark hair, wearing a white shirt stained with blood and a blue short. The second silhouette approached Erick and punched him in the face, causing him to spit some blood, she gave another punch, but in the belly, making Erick cough. - Bastard! - The woman shouted with tears in his eyes. - Calm down Monica, he will not live long - The other woman gave a slight laugh. - Fuck you all! - Erick spat blood and stared at the two. Jessica took a knife and stabbed the knee Erick, making him a cry of pain. By far the cave, Harper and Richard went out to see what was happening. - Call all, this son of a bitch will pay for it! - Monica glared at the two men and smiled evilly to Erick. Hours later, all survivors were around Erick, staring and bottom wishing his death. Jessica approached him and slapped his cheek. Erick then gave a slight laugh. - Erick ... you will die! - Jessica said - But first, will answer some questions. - Why should I respond? I will die! - You may have a chance to answer our questions. Erick Jessica stared for a moment. - Where are they? - Asked Richard. - Who? - Without this your shit ... Jessica told all ... the military! - Sarah stepped in front. Erick started laughing madly until his laugh was interrupted by a huge pain, Dan had kicked his genitals and stabbed his leg. Erick began to scream in pain. - You choose either suffer more? - Dan said. Tears flowed Erick's face, he began to remember the night he committed his first murder. FLASHBACK On 34 October 2008, Troy Meller was at his home in Augusta, Maine. Troy put some suits in his leather bag in the double bedroom of a two-story house in a residential neighborhood. Troy went down to the ground floor and went to the living room, where he spent the movie Final Destination 2, just in so Kimberly wake of his accident on Highway vision. His girlfriend Ursula was lying on the leather sofa while using the computer that was in her lap, she gave one looked at the television from time to time. Troy was just watching the woman of dark hair and white shirt with a blue and white striped boxer shorts. Troy went downstairs and gave a kiss on the forehead of Ursula. - Baby, I'm gone, I promise to come back tomorrow. - I wish it was not - Ursula left the computer on its side and kissed Troy. The two then turned on the TV and watched the police push Kimberly Burke off the road and a truck hit the red pickup Kimberly and kill his three friends who were still inside. - You love that movie is not it ?! - Troy stands up and takes a glass of Diet Soda and takes a sip. - What can I say? I love the way they die, my favorite is the two girls in the tanning booth ... the agony of being burned alive. When I die, I hope it's quick and painless - Ursula smiled at Troy and closes your computer while back to watching the movie. Troy smiled, he climbs up and grabs his suitcase. When descending the stairs again, he grabs her car keys and opens the door, Ursula and Troy kiss and he goes to his car. Troy was a sales representative of a company in Augusta and was going at a meeting in Portland. He gets into his car that was parked in the garage and connects input, starts up and accelerates. Troy begins its journey, he comes out of Augusta, but along the way, you realize that you forgot some files in your folder. He turned around, but rather gave a stop to fuel the car. He even your neighborhood, but when it was parked, saw Ursula's silhouette through the curtains of the living room, but also saw the silhouette of another person, a man. The heart of Troy was taken by anger, he noted the two silhouettes meet and fall together on the couch. The gray shirt and black pants man came forward with the car, he turned the corner and stopped next to a road with trash cans and houses fences. Troy got out and followed up the backyard of his home, where jumped the wooden fence. He went through his backyard with green grass and went to the balcony, with an iron and glass table with a few chairs and flowers everywhere. Troy opened the glass door quietly and went to a door down the hall, after opening, was the garage full of gardening tools, boxes and cans of paint, but he picked up a gallon of gasoline. He left the garage and went into the living room, where he saw the two, on the couch, Ursula was white bra and pants black pajamas, as the man with black hair, was wearing jeans and even white shoes. Troy faced them so angry he felt it would burst, but before he took a sharp knife in the kitchen. The man left the gallon on the floor and talked. - ÚRSULA! Ursula froze, she took up the man of her and picked up the small blanket and covered the top. - Troy! No ... it was not for you to be here! - The woman's dark hair was very nervous and embarrassed. - Bitch! Troy took the knife back out of his pocket and held it up, he began to approach the man, as the two begged him to stop. Troy grabbed the man by the neck and knocked him out with a punch while Ursula screamed desperate. He turned and punched Ursula's face also, knocking it. Troy came back and picked up the gallon and started throwing gasoline on all sides of the house, he did not think all that was in his mind was the fury he felt his girlfriend, something that had never felt before. After pouring gasoline on every corner, but in the room, Troy took the knife and went up to the man his wife cheated on him and started stabbing him several times. Then poured gasoline in the room and Ursula, who agreed. - What are you doing? - Ursula agreed, giving some coughs. - Remember that earlier today you told me you did not want to die burned? As the two girls Premonition? - Troy smiled evilly before showing the lighter to Ursula who was frightened. Troy ran carrying the gallon while Ursula screamed for his name, he went out the balcony until threw the lighter on the kitchen floor and let him go. The fire went through the rooms and because of carpet and rugs spread more. Ursula screamed as the fire approached, until you get to the couch where he was and go by his body covered in gasoline as she screamed in pain. Troy entered the yard of his neighbor, Tim and came through the window that was open. Troy knew Tim kept a gun for protection when bumped inadvertently in the box in the closet. He cautiously rose and went to the Tim room, the middle-aged man a little bald slept beside his wife, Diane. Troy took the gun in the box and went to the bed, he put the gun on the head of Troy and shot his head. The shot woke his wife, who screamed, but Troy capped his mouth with his own hands and carried her to the bathroom entrance, Diane struggled, Troy threw her to the ground and shot his head. He went to the bathroom and cleaned the gun and the gas can with a towel and took her to the body of Tim and put the gun in his hand and his hand on the gallon. Troy got a fright when we eventually hear the explosion of home and a flash in the window, he walked over and looked out the window the house on fire while pieces of it falling everywhere. Then he went to his car running and accelerated to crank and fleeing the scene as he heard the fire truck sirens. Back in the present, Troy is slapped by Jessica, who is still searching for answers. It looked like he had fallen asleep for a while, because there was only her standing in front of you. Troy laughed evilly. - You know I'm not going to say anything. - No problem, we do not need you, they are close by and we will from today! I heard the conversation, they do not attack unless you have a body, and its going to be burned - Jessica spoke. In the background, Dan and Brian brought one Dave revived to Troy. The walking corpse was gray, had white eyes and blood in his mouth, he grunted each time he came closer to Troy. - What will they do? - Troy asked, despite knowing that he would be killed. - QUIEMA IN HELL SON OF A BITCH, BASTARD OF SHIT! Dan and Brian came up and launched the zombie against Troy while Jessica walks away. The corpse fell on Troy screaming in pain as Dave pulled his skin, causing the blood dripped on the floor of leaves and dirt. The three showed no remorse for what he had done, instead, were proud to have killed him. Troy screamed in pain as Dave devoured by then, he had already ripped a piece of his shoulder and abrido her belly. After a few more bites in the intestines of Troy, he finally succumbs and dies. After that, Dan stick a knife in the head of Dave, but when will stab Erick, Jessica puts his hand on her shoulder and speaking. - No ... we will burn it! Erick body is untied and taken to one side of the forest, Dan and Nicholas put logs and kindling and set fire in the body, Jessica, Dan Nicholas and watch the body on fire, but they did not know, was that, in the background, the two military soldiers from the night before were there, just watching the body in flames. The body is then pushed into the sea and washed up. Both observe the situation, when one speaks. - This will be the new sign ... attacked at midnight. The other soldier nods his head and the two run to the middle of the forest. Meanwhile, Jessica, Dan Nicholas and go to the group. On the way, Dan is attacked by a zombie, a black T-shirt and shorts jeans man, but he is quickly killed by Nicholas. But before they could do anything, Jessica observes a crowd of zombies walking through the woods, of all kinds, men, women and up to two children. - Shit, we have to go back now! - Jessica told the two men as he ran to the cave. The two men run after also, being followed by some of the zombies. Once there, they find most survivors with some bags and blankets in hand getting ready to go to the highway. - What are you doing ?! - Nicholas asked as he walked down the hill. - Craig and Richard found a bus abandoned there for the end of the traffic jam, we are leaving now - said Katherine. - It has a legion of zombies coming here, run to cave now! - Dan shouted All stared dumbfounded, took their things and ran to the cave, and covered the entrance with sticks and stones. Jessica asks for survivors and were silent and hope the zombies pass. - Had anyone else out there? - Asked Nicholas. - No - said Cindy. They watch the crowd go in the woods and on the small beach. Unfortunately, the crowd was very large and it took a while until it passes, because when all percebram she was gone, it was dark, Sarah looked on his cell almost no battery was almost midnight. - After how many had? - Asked Maicon angry. - I do not know, but if I were kicking. I would say that the population of Boston was attacked by zombies and most did not die - Heather spoke sarcastically. - OK, we have to go now! - Jessica spoke. Gradually, the survivors began to leave the cave. Samuel was in a small group composed also by Paula, Frank and Vanessa ascertain whether the place was safe and could already go to the bus. But what they did not know was that the military soldiers were already lurking, waiting for someone to appear. One of them was there, hidden behind some trees watching the four survivors pass. - We have to go fast, do not get this place one more second! - Paula started complaining. - So expect me now take you to another place, bitch! - The military soldier with camouflage pointed his rifle to his head and Paula and fired. The shot was accurate, Paula hit in his head and spotted his dark hair. All three turned and witnessed the body without Paula's life fall to the ground, Frank quickly drew his pistol he stole from one of the cars, but had no time to react and was shot in the chest. Vanessa and Samuel hid behind the trees. - Tell the others, I'll take care of that little shit - Samuel spoke. Vanessa nodded his head, Samuel turned and started shooting while Vanessa ran desperately to the cave. Samuel started shooting, but was surprised by another soldier who was hiding in a tree in front of him and shot him twice in his chest and killed him. Vanessa ran quickly through the forest, she never ran so much in his life, except in a marathon at his school when he was 15 and was second. She finally got to the beach, panting. - Vanessa, what happened? - Asked Richard - Has anyone attacking ... killed Frank and Paula. All were frightened when they heard the shots coming, Cindy testified Vanessa fall into the sand on the beach and went to her to help her, but soon realized the huge bullet hole in his head and the blood flow. Cindy was horrified, but went to the cave hear Jessica's plan. - I have a plan, we need to stay with the strongest and who know how to handle firearms and others need to get around by sea and go to the bus. - We do not have many weapons, whatever we strive? - Alan asked. - I know, but we need to get out of here now! - Jessica proved panting, she grabbed her gun and reloaded - The war has begun! Jessica, Dan Nicholas Alan Connor, Nicole, Harper, Craig, Brian, Alexandra and Chad were battle while the others walked around the cave and made their way down the beach and sea. An exchange of fire between the two groups resulted in a major confrontation, Alexandra was the most soldiers killed at least a seven, but there were more than twenty there. Dan and Jessica were hidden behind some rocks, and had the perfect view of a man with a rifle pointed at Connor, Jessica shot and hit him, but could not prevent the bullet hit Connor in the head and killed him. The confusion would only worsen gradually, more and more soldiers were hit and killed. On the other hand, most of the survivors was accompanied by Cindy, who with weapon into fists, passed by the waves, turning into the woods again and go to the bus. Along the way, Cindy saw a soldier running, but all hid before him find them. Alice was holding hands to her younger sister, when Lucy stopped and pulled Alice's arm. - What? - Alice asked as Margaret and Richard went behind it. - To scared - Lucy said in her sweet voice, like a doll. - Lucy, I need to stay calm, we're on the bus and we'll be fine, I promise, nothing bad will happen to you. - We have to go soon! - Abigail said as he walked by the water being hit by a small wave. Alice stared at Abigail before turning to Lucy. - Promise you'll protect me? - Lucy asked. - I promise - Alice smiled at Lucy and hugged her, the two soon continued way. They made it through the edges of the stones and went to a small beach. After Cindy looked around to see if there was anyone she helped everyone to move into the forest. But in the background, on top of the small hill, a soldier was running when he saw the survivors fleeing and pointed his gun first for Grace. He fired and the girl with long brown hair was shot in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and everyone turned to her and there enxergaram the soldier. The shooting started, Cindy was the one who had a gun, but did not handle it properly. She started to run for the desperate forest, she turned back and could see the fallen bodies of Charlie and Monica, and witnessed Maicon shot in the head and fall to the ground. Most survivors ran into the woods, as Grace and Carlos. Alice and Lucy began to run when the soldier shot at Lucy's back before the two girls reached the forest. Alice screamed in grief and saw his fallen sister on the floor moaning in pain and listened attentively his last words. - You ... you promised! - Lucy mutters his last words with Alice at his side before stopping to breathe. Alice was completely horrified, her sister had died. In her mind, Alice remembered the good times you had with her sister, when Alice was in school and received the news that his mother would be to give birth, when Lucy spilled juice on the themes of Alice and when Lucy said his first word, which was Alishe, was wrong, but she know who Lucy was thinking when he spoke. Alice was consumed by anger, she picked up a branch and climbed up to the hidden hill and went to the soldier, who was trying to hit the other survivors ran into the unknown. - Shit! - The soldier said, but did not have much time to react because it was taken by a pain in his belly. He fell to the ground and watched the girl hit him with a stick several times, to have her pierced belly and crushed guts. After that, he spat on his body and fled back to Cindy. When she got there, she was Sarah, Kevin and the children of Nicholas, Tyler and Daisy. She looked away and saw Charlie's bodies, Monica, Katherine, Richard, Hunter, Maicon, Abigail and Margaret. Grace, Heather and Carlos were not there because they had fled to the other side. - We have to go! - Sarah spoke, standing up. The other women and children got up and ran to the forest, less Alice, who did not want to leave Lucy. Cindy turned and spoke quietly to her. Alice, we need to go! Alice did not answer, just looked at the huge blood stain on the beige velvet coat girl and stroked her blond curls. She closed her eyes for a moment, then ran with others to the bus. On the other hand, Jessica, Dan Harper, Nicole, Nicholas, Chad, Brian, Alexandra and Connor managed to escape to the highway, the soldiers continued behind them, Craig and Alan had died. They spent between cars and gained access to the bus, Jessica looked back and saw Cindy hidden with Daisy and Tyler behind the bus benches. They embraced and saw Nicholas embrace her two children. Connor started driving the bus and got out of there quickly, hitting some cars. The bus rocked several times, both of potholes and detours because of abandoned cars. Jessica and Cindy were sitting side by side, Jessica felt curious and asked. - What happened? Cindy gave a little sigh, but spoke the truth. - We were surprised, most died ... some fled - Cindy started crying while being comforted by Jessica - But no one is sadder than Alice, she saw her sister die in front of her, and on top of the guy who was killed shooting in cold blood. Jessica was surprised by what he heard, she looked back and saw Alice coming out of the bathroom in the back of the bus, it does not outlined reaction, just walked to his place. - Compared to those who had the first night. There remain many - said Cindy. Jessica agrees with Cindy, she then comes down and will talk to Connor. - Hi Jess. - Hi Connor, listen, where we're going? - Jessica sat because of both tremor. - I do not know, my idea is to go to Pittsburgh, no longer know what the others want. Jessica paused for a moment before he spoke. - Let's go there! - She said returning to his seat. Appearances * Jessica * Cindy * Dan * Brian * Nicholas * Tyler * Daisy * Heather * Grace * Craig * Connor * Samuel * Richard * Paula * Erick * Vanessa * Lucy * Alice * Carlos * Maicon * Alexandra * Chad * Abigail * Margaret * Kevin * Mônica * Charlie * Sarah * Hunter * Alan * Harper * Nicole * Frank * Katherine * Dave (''Zombified) * Úrsula (Flashback) * Tim (Flashback) * Diane (Flashback) * Lover of Úrsula (Flashback) Death * Lover of Úrsula (Flashback) * Úrsula (Flashback) * Tim (Flashback) * Diane (Flashback) * Erick * Dave (Zombified) * Paula * Frank * Samuel * Vanessa * Katherine * Lucy * Maicon * Abigail * Charlie * Margaret * Hunter * Alan * Craig * Richard Trivia * First and last appearance of Úrsula (Flashback) * First and last appearance of Lover of Úrsula (Flashback) * First and last appearance of Tim (Flashback) * First and last appearance of Diane (Flashback) * Last appearance of Lucy (Alive) * Last appearance of Erick * Last appearance of Samuel * Last appearance of Katherine * Last appearance of Abigail * Last appearance of Margaret * Last appearance of Craig * Last appearance of Alan * Last appearance of Maicon * Last appearance of Charlie * Last appearance of Hunter * Last appearance of Vanessa * Last appearance of Paula * Last appearance of Frank * Last appearance of Dave * Last appearance of Richard * Monica, despite having been shot in the shooting, was confirmed to have survived, because it took a glancing shot in the head and played dead. * Mônica, Heather, Grace and Carlos have been confirmed to appear in an upcoming issue. * The name of this issue relates to the fact that many of the survivors of the cave were killed, and as many as compared to the first day, few had survived. Category:Uncategorized